leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahri/Trivia
General * Ahri's dance references Run Devil Run by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * used to be called the same as (renamed shortly after release) * icon displays Ahri without fox ears. * Ahri 'bunches up' her tails while running and when using (the latter doesn't happen in 'A New Dawn') * Ahri's name was decided by a poll held in Riot Games Inc.'s Korean website, featuring six options: *# ('savior', 'saving rain') *# ('butterfly') *# ('dazzle') *# ('graceful', 'elegant'}}) *# ('glittering') *# ('loving') * Some of her models, such as and , lacks of whiskers ingame. * The official meanings of 아리 Ari as 'graceful, elegant' are mistranslations. The lists 아리's native meaningshttp://124.137.201.223/search/List_dic.jsp as: ** An obsolete word (옛말) meaning "leg, bridge" 다리 dari or "foot" 발 bal; ** A (경남) dialectal word for "the day before yesterday" 그저께 geujeokke. Quotes ; * reminiscences introduction speech. * references distinctive slang. * is a reference to the song known as The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) by . * Her quote when attacking is a reference to the 2004 comedy film [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pubd-spHN-0 Mean Girls]. * Her quote is similar to 's . Skins ; * She was inspired by the from . ** She was released together with the Korean server. ** The , in turn, was inspired by the 山海經 Classic of Mountains & Seas, Ch. 1 九尾狐 Middle Chinese: *kɨuXmʉiXɦuo. * Her eyes are yellow-brown both in artwork and in-game but blue in 'A New Dawn'. ; * Her outfit references a . * She performs a traditional Korean dance. ; * She references by the . * She shares this theme (web browser) with , , and . ; * She references . ** She was conceived as 'Generation Ahri'. ** Her dance and reference Genie. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** She was released the same day as My oh My. * She has her own voice-over in Korean localization. * The will dance if she does so near him. * Having both her and an enemy counterpart (no specific skin required on the enemy's part) dance near each other will cause a Korean phonetic symbol to appear in the enemy Ahri's orb. ; * She used to be called 'Dauntless Ahri'. * She celebrates the start of Season 5. * She shares this theme with , and . ; * Her outfit references South Korean schoolgirl uniforms. * She shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * Her tails constantly cycle through different colors (even after dying) * She has her own login screen (the music will play while she dances) ** Her login is a remix of Bit Rush. * The background references * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , and . ; * This is Ahri's first skin without her whiskers both ingame and on splash art. ** Concept artist Zeronis stated it was a tough decision to remove them, but they felt it would help to make the thematic and her aesthetic to be stronger and powerful. *** The concept art for this skin was leaked prior to her release. * She references the genre from . ** The star effects reference from . ** Her references the many transfromation sequences from this genre, such as the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsX0VHMw_Z8 Sailor Moon] and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_0HgtuFmQE Is This a Zombie?] secuences. * Kiko, Ahri's new familiar spirit, floats over her hand surrounded by three stars instead of her . ** It may be named after Bloom's bunny pet, , from the series. * Her voice-over was inspired by the and stereotypes. ** Her laugh is a direct reference to the famous stereotypical Noblewoman laugh, generally used by people who are arrogant and show signs of superiority towards others. * Her dance is a reference to Cheer Up and Signal by the South Korean group, . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . ** She leads the second group of Star Guardians consisting of , , , and . Relations * Ahri is a close friend with and this was confirmed by the League's offical site. Probably because of their Vastayan race. * keeps a hostile attitude towards Ahri and calls her a "traitor". This is indicated in one of quotes against her suggesting Ahri betrayed her Vastayan heritage. Category:Champion trivia Category:Ahri